1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a universal housing for use with a fluid dispenser, such as a pump bottle or sprayer bottle. The housing is attachable to the fluid dispensing apparatus used to draw fluid from a container holding the fluid and expel it, and is configured in such a manner as to provide the fluid dispensing apparatus and bottle with a unified appearance.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to a housing having a lower portion extending over the coupler used to attach the fluid dispensing apparatus to the fluid container and over at least a portion of the container. This permits the exterior configuration of the housing to be complementary to that of the container, such that the fully assembled fluid dispenser presents a unified appearance.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Materials
Fluid dispensers such as pump bottles, pump spray bottles, and in particular trigger sprayer bottles, are used to dispense a broad range of substances. Those substances include hand, face, and body lotions; and, cleaners for materials as diverse as wood, glass, vinyl, leather, suede, metals (such as aluminum, copper, brass, silver, and chrome), rubber (such as automobile tire brighteners), formica, ceramics, stainless steel, fabrics, painted surfaces, and the like.
Manufacturers of such substances may desire to package their product differently for different markets. Thus, the same cleaner may be packaged with one appearance for the home market, and with a distinctly different appearance for the automotive market. Moreover, certain retailers may wish to carry cleaners packaged as a "house" or generic brand, requiring a manufacturer to provide the same product with a variety of appearances.
In addition, a manufacturer introducing an improved version of a product may wish to alter the packaging of that product to draw attention to its improvement. Alternatively, a manufacturer who has marketed a particular product using a particular appearance may wish to change that appearance, such as to employ a more contemporary look, or to avoid any undue similarity in appearance to a competing product.
Although there is accordingly a need for an inexpensive means for customizing fluid dispensers, the prior art attempts to fill that need suffer from serious drawbacks. CARY et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,539, is directed to a shroud which may be fitted over a component retaining body. However, the interior construction of this shroud which is intended to effect its attachment to the component retaining body is quite complicated. This complexity may be expected to increase the associated manufacturing costs. Moreover, if this shroud is to be fixedly attached to the component retaining body, it is necessary to employ means such as ultrasonic welding, which adds a further manufacturing complication and expense.
An important consideration in the design of such a housing is that the fully assembled fluid dispenser should present an integrated appearance such that the fluid container, fluid dispensing apparatus, and housing seem of a piece. Marketability is enhanced when a product gives the consumer the impression of having been particularly made, in its entirety, rather than of having been assembled from interchangeable parts. Moreover, the visual impact, and hence sales appeal, of a product can be significantly influenced by the appearance of its packaging. The ability to freely manipulate the configuration of the housing to complement that of the fluid container would accordingly be of significant value.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a universal housing for a fluid dispensing apparatus which is simple in construction, yet which provides for a wide range of customization in external appearance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a housing which, when attached to the fluid dispensing apparatus and fluid container, provides a unified appearance.